


This Is Gospel For Broken Misfits

by brittneynr96



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Cancer Patient Nico, Hot Doctor's assistant Will, Human AU, M/M, Mentioned Character Death, Percico friendship, hospital au, jercy - Freeform, other couples may appear, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittneynr96/pseuds/brittneynr96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In life, sometimes things happen unexpectedly. "Expect the unexpected." Nico wasn't expecting to be diagnosed at the young age of fourteen with cancer. He also wasn't expecting to become friends with three unlikely group of broken misfits. </p><p> </p><p>Human au where a cancer patient meets and befriends a depressed amnesiac, a guy with an eating disorder, and the doctor's hot assistant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Gospel For Broken Misfits

It's not like Percy wanted to spend his day off running around a hospital trying to hide from security but trouble follows him every where he goes. Leo, a good friend of his, wanted to visit and scare the babies in the nursery while his half brother Beckendorf and his wife Silena were having their own baby. Percy didn't feel like waiting in a hospital waiting room for hours at a time on his day off so his first thought that came to mind when Leo mentioned "visiting tiny aliens" was "Oh what the hell?" But luck was not on his side today. While Leo was trying to figure out how to hold one of the "tiny aliens" without them waking up and crying, a nurse walked in. She of course called security and ran the two out of the nursery for disturbing the babies. 

And that's why Percy is running around the hospital trying not to get thrown out. He didn't wanna be known as the weird guy that sneaks into hospital nurseries to hold babies. To try and avoid being thrown out yet another place for the 4th time that week, Percy ran into the first room he'd seen on the 6th floor which is also known at the hospital as the cancer floor. And with Percy's misfortune he ran into the second hottest guy he's ever seen's room. 

The guy jumped in surprise. "Hi?"

"Hey..." 

"Umm..Can I help you?.."

"Can I hide out here from security?" Percy sent the guy an innocent smile.

The guy had a mop of dark hair that covered a bit of his dark eyes that had deep purple bags underneath them. He had a bit of an olive skin tone but he seemed a bit pale and a bit small for his age. If Percy had to guess he would say the guy was about 15 or 16 but he could be wrong. He was stuck wearing one of those terrible hospital gowns and a confused expression that showed a bit of irritation. If Percy wasn't dating Jason he would definitely go for the kid.

"Excuse me?" The kid raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry for barging in. I was trying to escape security.." Percy scratched the back of his neck.

"Whatever. I wasn't expecting visitors." The guy rolled his eyes.

"I can leave if you want? Sorry to bother you, you're just the first room I ran into." 

The guy sighed, "It's okay. You can hide out from security if you want. But I'm not covering for you if they walk in here searching for you."

Percy gave him a grin, "Funny, my boyfriend said the same thing when I first met him. I'm Percy."

"Nico."

Percy smiled and sat in one of the chairs next to Nico's bed, "So what are you in here for?"

"Lungs, 2nd stage. Why are you here?"

Percy gave Nico another innocent smile, "I'm always here visiting my boyfriend on my days off but he has an appointment with his doctor and therapist today. So I decided to come anyway with my friend Leo while his half-brother and his wife are having their first kid. But I kinda lost him while we were running from security."

"Why were you running from security?" Nico raised an eyebrow. 

"Well, we were bored in the waiting room so he had the bright idea of wanting to go visit the babies in the nursery and I didn't feel like waiting in the waiting room for hours so I agreed. But Leo didn't get the memo that you're not supposed to hold the babies or "tiny aliens" as he calls them. So while he's trying to figure out how to hold one of the babies without making it cry, a nurse walks in, curses at us, and calls security on us. I have no idea if they caught him or not."

Nico rolled his eyes, "Do you two do this often?"

"Do what?"

"Barge into un expecting patients hospital rooms and have conversations with them?" Nico gave him a small smirk.

"Only the really hot ones." Percy winked, "But actually, yes. I have done this before. On complete accident mind you. It's actually how I met Jason."

"What were you doing to get in trouble then?" All traces of a smile left Percy's face making Nico instantly regret asking, it was obviously a personal question. "You don't have to answer that."

Percy gave him a small smile and looked at the time. "Oh! Jason should be finished with his appointment by now." Percy jumped up out of his seat happily. "I'll see you around Nico."

"If you don't get caught by security and get kicked out." Nico teased. 

Percy chuckled, "Yeah, I'll try not to get caught." Percy gave him one last smile and left.

 

"And there you go, you're finished with your treatment for today. You can go back to your room now." The doctor's assistant said giving him a smile. 

"Thanks Mr. Solace." Nico said quietly, trying not to blush. 

Mr. Solace laughed, "Call me Will. Everyone does, Mr. Solace is a little too professional for me. I'm just my dad's assistant." Nico gave him a small smile as Will walked him back to his room. 

Will, as he prefers to be called, is one of Nico's favorite nurses out of all the nurses he's met so far out of all the hospitals he's been too in his life. He doesn't particularly like overly happy people or people in general for that matter, but Will just has this thing about him that makes you enjoy his company. Nico can usually come up with a list of three things that he despises about a person but he can't come up with a single thing that he dislikes about Will, well other than the fact that Will wakes him up a lot, but Nico can't find a single thing he dislikes about him. Will is about 6'0 with an athletic body that looks like it was kisses by the sun, a mess of blond hair that covers his blue eyes a bit, and a bit of freckles on his face and a bubbly personality to match his angel like appearance.

"So, did you have an interesting morning? Miss McLean told me you had a visitor?" Will gives him another smile. 

"You could say it was interesting." Nico shrugged. "I wouldn't really say he was a visitor, more like he just barged into my room unexpectedly while trying to hide from security. But he seemed cool. We talked a bit. Kinda weird but." Nico shrugged again. 

Will chuckled and shook his head, "Let me guess, he was kinda tall with dark hair and green eyes?"

"Yeah, he said his name was Percy."

"Jackson? Yeah that sounds like Percy."

"I'm guessing he does that a lot? Run into patient's rooms unexpectedly?"

"Sometimes." Will pushed the hair out of his eyes, "Mainly stays and visits with his boyfriend or he bothers Miss McLean a lot. But he calmed down a bit with running away from security since he's been dating Jason. He did it a lot while his girlfriend was here." Will shook his head sadly.

"His girlfriend?" Nico asked curiously. 

"Yeah, she passed a little over a year ago. Oh look here's your room." Nico looked up and noticed that Will was right, they were at his room. 

A few nurses walked over and helped situate Nico back into his room comfortably and left to go back to doing their jobs. Will gave him one last smile. 

"I have to get back to my other patients now but I'll see you around Nico. Have a good rest of the day."

"You too Will." Nico said quietly and turned his tv on after Will left and sighed.


End file.
